


Matt doesn't do that stuff

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: Matt gazes impassively down at him, “Looks like you’ll be stripping after all.”





	Matt doesn't do that stuff

**Author's Note:**

> During Wondercon 2016 panel https://youtu.be/gNfeshBZXRo?t=20m21s  
> Harry: Matt's a whole another level with social media. If you see his twitter/instagram it's very...eclectic?  
> Everyone: Very Daddario  
> Producer/director/whatever who cares guy: I would encourage everybody here to have a private conversation with Matt Daddario. His worldview is fascinating, and he sees things like nobody else sees them. Sometimes it's very interesting, sometimes batshit crazy. It's Daddario!"
> 
> and random cast videos:  
> Dom carries Alberto to set, carries him around while he chooses a drink. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzzUBtXZzug  
> Dom clings to Alberto, who carries him around. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0LRdXd_19c
> 
> -
> 
> basically, this is going to be an ode to Matt's special way of interacting with the world and...Dom.

“I’m not bloody stripping!” Dom squeals as he falls off the table, away from Emeraude and Alberto’s hands and into Matt’s drink and Matt’s lap.

Matt gazes impassively down at him, “Looks like you’ll be stripping after all.”

Dom feels himself blush, but it can be written off as being red from laughter, and who is Matt anyway, to look completely straight-faced and unaffected when everyone else is howling with laughter. He settles himself fully in Matt’s lap. “Right, then. Do I at least get tips?” starts pulling up his now-drenched t-shirt. Watches Matt watch the hem of cloth rise until their eyes meet right before Dom takes it completely off.

Matt doesn’t take the bait, of course. Takes off his jacket instead to put it around Dom. “No shirt, no shoes, no service,” he smirks.

Dom rolls his eyes and does up the buttons and rolls up the sleeves, too big on him and smelling of laundry detergent. No expensive cologne for this guy, nope. “Could you at least pretend to enjoy the sight of my manly abs.”

“Of course I enjoy it baby,” He drawls, cupping Dom’s cheek, “Maybe I just don’t like everyone else enjoying it too.”

The stupid thing about Matt is that he has this ridiculously effective deadpan face. The girls are now screaming with laughter, throwing dollar bills at him, while Alberto and David have their phones out. This is probably going to end up all over the internet in minutes. Dom grins for the camera and snuggles up to Matt to kiss him on the cheek and ignores the weird feeling in his gut he doesn't have time to analyze.

 

-

"Ok, look," Matt closes the door behind him and pins Dom with his explaining stare, hands sincere and definitive as he punctuates each word with a gesture, "I know that this is what you do, it's your thing, that's cool, alright? It's cool. I'm cool with it."

Dom raises his eyebrows, completely at a loss for what this is about, but sure he'll figure it out at some point, possibly hours after the conversation is over, as it sometimes happens when one converses with Daddario.

"But it's not my thing. I don't do that stuff. I just" he motions with his hands, "I don't do that, alright?"

"Oh-kay." Dom folds his arms to show that he's taking this seriously, whatever it is.

"So you have to keep that in mind." Matt nods to himself, opening the door, "Just--keep it to Alberto or whatever. Not me." and walks out, leaving Dom in the supply closet he pulled him into.

"Wait, is this about the stripping?" he yells out the door after a Matt that is already out of sight. Unlike the crew and cast who all turn around to stare.

Dom steps back in the closet and closes the door, rubbing his face in his palm.

Keep it to Alberto, huh?


End file.
